This invention relates to a stand, particularly to a stand of motorcycle or motor-bike.
Motorcycles or motor-bikes are popular traffic means in the developing countries as they are economical in fuel consumption and saving in spaces. When parking a motorcycle or motor-bike, one of the two wheels, mostly the front wheel, is suspended by a stand which generally has two spaced legs assembled at the bottom or the lower part of the body of the motorcycle or motor-bike to be turned to maintain a stable stand of the body of the motorcycle or motor-bike.
It was found difficult to slightly adjust the position of a motorcycle or motor-bike to fit a parking block or to find a way out when it is parked among crowed motorcycles and motor-bikes.